Moonlight Madness
by MushieTheShroom
Summary: Two Great Generals, one a madman and the other a valiant hero. Two opposites always end in conflict. Revolves mainly around Valter and Glen. I really suck at summaries so read if interested! Currently postponed...
1. Chapter 1: A Sadist's Reverie

**Authoress Note: **I don't own Fire Emblem, that belongs to Nintendo! (all other rights too)That should be all...if not, then I can probably find a lawsuit on my doorstep! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Sadist's Reverie**

"Stop it! Please stop!" cried out a helpless villager as she cowered in fear of the shadowed figure.

"Oh..? It seems as though you're not enjoying this as much as I am..." sneered a man with ice cold eyes.

"What have I done wrong!" demanded the hysterical villager who was now in tears.

"Don't you remember? You people will never learn to pay for your treasonous acts against Grado!" hissed the man, who was now advancing on the helpless woman, his smooth ebony armor blending in with the dark of night.

Doing the only thing that had come to her mind, the woman tried to flee in the direction opposite of the shadowed figure before her. It seemed that her path was clear, until a winged beast with glowing eyes stepped in front of her path.

"Tsk, tsk...seems like you ran into my wyvern..." chuckled the man.

"I beg of you...let me go..." she whimpered, practically down on her knees.

"Don't make a fool of me..." stated the man as he turned to face her, "General Moonstone lets no traitor to Grado live..." A piercing scream filled the night which was later followed by a sadistic laugh that echoed through the empty streets...

The next morn, villagers had swarmed the area around town square.

"What's all this ruckus?" came a shout from behind as the crowd parted to make a path for the man in bright and gleaming auburn armor.

"W-We found her corpse...it was lying here, just like this..." stammered one of the frightened townsfolk.

"No need to worry, we'll get to the bottom of this heinous crime." stated the man.

"Th-Thank you General Sunstone..." gasped the villager as he gratefully bowed.

"No need for such formalities," explained the general who didn't like being addressed by his title, "You can just call me Glen." Most of the villagers seemed to have quite the look of relief on their faces while Glen slowly walked back to his dragon. "Looks like he's up to his dirty tricks again..." he murmured before mounting the winged creature and taking off to the skies off towards Grado Keep.

Glen entered the keep in such a huff, not bothering to greet anyone on his way.

"Brother, is something the matter?" questioned a younger man in cobalt armor.

"I believe I have some suspicions about the slaughter in the town square this morning, Cormag, I was just about to get to the bottom of it," Glen replied.

"I see...so this is the reason for your great haste? Well, then you'd better get to it," Cormag remarked before walking off to tend to his own dragon.

'That nosy brother of mines...' Glen thought, not being able to suppress a slight smirk as he walked off in the direction of the throne room.

Just as Glen approached the throne room, the heavy door swung open revealing the man who Glen had pinned his suspicions to... "Valter! Halt this instant!" Glen growled, a cold look gleaming in his eyes.

"Quite violent this morning aren't we?" Valter taunted, a malicious grin appearing on his face. "Enough games, I know you were involved in that murder! Admit it, or must I take this to the council!" Glen demanded, not backing down.

"The council..? Are you willing to take such accusations this far..?" Valter calmly asked, eyeing the other man, "And what proof do you have that I am the one responsible for this crime?"

"I will prove you wrong...whatever it takes!" Glen argued, knowing that this was to be no easy task.

"You're quite intent on this I see...Well, then the best of luck to you, although I doubt you'll find anything that'll lead you to me..." Valter chuckled as he left the other general glaring daggers at him.

"Damn him...if it weren't for his rank, I'd have dealt with that cur by now..." Glen hissed, watching as the other man disappeared down the castle halls.

* * *

This one was actually written way back when Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones came out, but I never really got around to putting it up just because. It's here now and that's all that matters right? **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Murderer's Trail

**Authoress Note:** I don't own Fire Emblem, those rights and stuffs belong to Nintendo (cause if I did own them, I'd be rich)!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Murderer's Trail**

Glen was feeling as impatient and as aggravated as ever trying to think up ways to prove Valter's guilt. 'Argh! I know it's truly him, but to convict such a high ranking person, I'll need a whole lot of proof...which is exactly what I don't have at the moment,' Glen thought, pacing back and forth in front of the throne room, 'Looks like I'll have to trail that incessant cur...' Glen quickly strode out of the corridor and gathered a small arsenal of swords and lances. "We'll see who proves who this time..." Glen grumbled, rounding up all the items in his arms and headed towards the dragon pen.

He arrived to find his brother still tending to his own dragon.

"Where are you headed off to brother?" Cormag questioned, a look of curiosity lined his face. "Just to investigate some matters that have been on my mind," Glen explained.

"May I accompany you?" Cormag pleaded, "There is nothing to do in the castle and I've been bored out of my wits!"

"No and that is that," Glen stated, "It's nothing of your concern and you'd be better off at the castle."

Cormag shot Glen a slightly hurt and annoyed look as he went back to his dragon. Glen instantly regretted having said those words to his little brother.

"Listen...I apologize for what I said, it's just that I really need to do this alone," Glen restated. "Next time, you might want to phrase it that way..." Cormag remarked as he gave Glen a smirk.

Glen returned to the task of loading up his dragon when the stable doors creaked open. "Heh, I didn't expect to find the two of you in here," sneered a familiar voice.

"Valter..." Glen growled, about ready to pounce on the other general.

"Oh, if I'm interrupting something, then I'll leave. All I need is my wyvern and nothing more," Valter stated, grabbing the reins to his wyvern and walking the winged reptile towards the door. "And where are you headed off towards?" Glen demanded, causing Valter to stop in his tracks. "Just a scope 'round the villages. You do have to keep an eye on those mongrels you know...Never know what can happen when you leave them alone for too long." Valter explained, a smirk appearing on his face.

'More like choosing his next victim...' Glen thought, eyeing Valter.

"I'd best be leaving," Valter stated as he walked outside along with his wyvern. Within moments the other general and his wyvern were nothing more than a mere speck in the sky.

Glen decided to wait a few moments before following the other man as his dragon also took to the skies along with the loaded items held within the sack. Although, much to Glen's dismay, Valter had kept to his word and had only been circling above each village for several moments before moving on. As Valter made his return to the castle, Glen was as lost as ever on proving who had slaughtered the villagers.

'Dammit all! I've got nothing and the despicable man's got the kingdom on a silver platter!' Glen bitterly thought as he waited for Valter to head back up to the castle before leaving his own dragon back in the pen. Glen, who was both sleepy and fatigued from the long day, decided it best to head up to his chambers and call it a night. As he hung up his armor and clambered into his bed, he gently laid his head onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to fall into sleep's clutches, he thought he had heard the distinct sound of someone walking around in armor.

* * *

Trust me, it gets better after this chapter, at least I hope so...**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Clash of Two Generals

**Authoress Note: **I don't own Fire Emblem, but Nintendo sure does! (And if I tried to take it, I'd need a damned good lawyer!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Clash of Two Generals**

Glen quickly dashed out of bed and practically threw his armor on as he tried his best to quietly trail the source of the noise with an unlit torch in hand. As he followed the noise, he noticed that it had led him to the dragon pen. Just as he was about to light his torch to see just who this person sulking around in the darkness was, a spine-chilling screech filled the night air as the gust from flapping wings was brushed against Glen's face.

By now, there was no doubt in Glen's mind as he threw open the doors to the dragon pen causing quite a stir with the other dragons and wyverns as he quickly guided his dragon out the stable doors.

"I'm glad I was too tired to unload any of this from your saddle my friend," Glen commented, noting that his sack of items was still firmly tied to the dragon's saddle. He then quickly took to the night skies, following the sound of the wyvern's blood thirsty screeches.

After passing by several nearby towns and villages, the wyvern finally began to descend as it landed in a small field next to the town. "Good, now come, we've got some work to do..." murmured a voice as the shadowed figure led the wyvern towards the town.

Glen followed suit as he dismounted from his dragon and led it in the direction that the other two had gone.

On the paved streets of the small town, a little boy was stumbling around, trying to find his way back home by the slim light of the lamps that were lit in several places. Feeling hopeless and left without another direction to turn, the young boy began to whimper and cry.

"I'm s-so s-scared!" he sobbed, "I-I just want to go home..." Giving up, the young boy sat down on the cobblestone road, not knowing what else to do. It was then that the boy felt a cold aura from behind. He quickly turned around to find himself cornered between a wall and a spear. "Well, well...you know, little children like you shouldn't be wandering about in the dark..." taunted the man, who held a tone of maliciousness in his voice.

"Pl-please...I don't want to die...I-I'm just lost," whimpered the boy, trying to turn his head away from the sight of the finely sharpened blade of the spear before him.

"And whose fault do you suppose that is?" interrogated the man, who was enjoying his twisted game.

"I-I'm...sorry sir, please, let me go..." pleaded the child who now held tears of fear and regret in his eyes.

"Psh...pathetic worm...I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance to run, but after the count of ten I'm going to hunt you down like a wretched animal, understand?" sneered the man who now held a sadistic smile on his face.

To the boy the thought of being able to at least run for his life was better than being cornered up against the wall by a spear in an alley. He slowly nodded as the spear was returned to the man's side.

"Now, run boy...your life depends on it..." chuckled the man, "One...two...three..."

With look of sheer terror still frozen on the boy's face, he began to run. He dashed down streets and roads without a care trying to get himself away from that crude monster that had nearly taken his life once already.

He came to a halt, catching his breath as he tried to keep running. His blood ran cold as he heard a deafening screech as a loud clang rang out from beside him. He look in horror at the dismantled lantern pole that lay beside him; a neat cut severing the pole an half. The boy let out a small yelp as he tried to run, but stumbled and fell back down to the pavement watching as the shadowed figure mounted on the winged beast closed in.

"This is it boy! Your life is now mine and I'm going to crush it in the palm of my hand!" laughed the man as the creature swooped in for a close range hit. Right before the spear had hit it's mark another winged beast had intercepted the strike, managing to knock the other rider from his reptilian steed.

"What the..!" growled the rider who had clambered back up to his feet.

"Stop right there Valter! I knew it was you all along and now this little boy will be my witness!" Glen declared as his dragon landed on the ground along with Valter's angry, hissing wyvern. "Damn you...you're always interfering!" Valter grumbled, once again gripping the spear tightly in his hands, "Tonight, you will meet your demise!"

Glen readied his sword as he stared the other general dead in the eye. "You traitor...may the land of Grado never forget your sins and the blood you've spilt!" Glen shouted.

The two generals in armor dashed towards each other as the battle unfolded. They seemed to be sparring for both men were matched in both skill and strength.

"You'll never prevail over me you accursed fool!" Valter hissed, countering one of Glen's strikes and returning with one of his own.

All the boy could do to avoid getting hit was to cower beneath a food stand as he watched the generals become entangled in the wrath of their battle, making sure to catch every detail that tried to evade his line of vision.

"Tell me...what on earth were you thinking! Killing innocents for the glee! Valter, you're nothing more than a wretched beast!" Glen retorted, "You're a sick man I tell you..." Glen was outraged to find that a general of Grado's finest could even think about harming innocent folk that resided within the kingdom. The thought sickened Glen as a rage filled him. "How could you...all the people, their anguish, their terror, their pain...are you telling me that you feel no guilt!" Glen demanded, still trying to fight off Valter's swift attacks.

"No...all I felt was pleasure, watching the crimson river run down their bodies, seeing the look of mixed fears frozen on their faces...I'd have to say it very satisfying indeed..." Valter stated as a twisted smirk appeared on his face.

That comment was the last straw for Glen as he charged towards Valter with his sword gripped firmly in his hand. Valter tried to counter by thrusting the spear towards Glen's heart, but the other general evaded the attack as he landed a piercing blow with his sword.

"N-No...how could you have..?" Valter gasped, trying to pull the impaled weapon from his chest. The sword had sliced its way through the high quality armor worn by the other general and was wedged firmly in his chest. It had gone so far through that the other end was actually sticking partially out of his back along with a stream of blood pouring down his back.

"How does it feel?" Glen growled, "This was how those innocents felt as you slaughtered them one by one."

By now Valter was on his knees, gasping for air as he frantically tried to pry the metal blade from his body.

Glen walked over to the other man as he grabbed him and held him up by his neck. "I'm not about to let you die just yet...for someone as wretched as you, death would only be the easy way out..." Glen murmured.

For a spilt second, a glint of fear could be seen in the other general's golden yellow eyes. "G-Glen...wait a second...I-I can explain..." Valter stammered.

Glen gave Valter a cold stare before knocking the other man out, for he had been applying pressure to the vital blood stream within the other man's neck. Glen dropped Valter's motionless body to the ground as he peered beneath the food stand. "It's alright now," Glen reassured, "He won't harm anyone any longer. As long as you'll come to the council with me, we can get this settled out, but only if your parents will let you of course."

"Y-yes! I will!" the boy exclaimed, overjoyed that his life had been saved.

Glen dragged Valter's body, along with guiding his resistant wyvern back to Grado Keep. Glen proceeded to set up the council meeting while keeping an eye on the traitorous general.

Valter had been silent ever since their return to the castle as he kept a constant glare pinned to the other general.

Later on, the meeting with the elder's council was finally met as Glen throughly explained the situation and let the boy describe his near-death experience. The elders and the king had decided to discuss the topic amongst themselves and turned to Glen with a look of satisfaction on their faces.

"General Sunstone, it has been declared that General Moonstone will never harm, nor set foot in Grado ever again. He will be stripped of his rank and banished from the kingdom, understand?" the council elder stated.

"Yes my lords, all was heard well," Glen stated as he turned to see Valter's angered expression as he was led out by guards. "I'll get you for this you damned good for nothing bastard!" Valter growled before the guards dragged him away. After the meeting was adjourned, Glen decided to have a nice stroll around Prince Lyon's gardens. 'Looks like things are actually gonna clam down for once...' Glen thought.

"Brother!" came a shout. 'Never mind...slash what I just thought...' Glen assumed as he turned around.

"Is it true? Is it really true!" Cormag questioned, an eager expression on his face, "I heard that you solved the incidents of the slaughtered villagers!"

"Aye, it's true little brother, but it's been such a tiring day...why don't you find something else to do that may interest you?" Glen suggested.

"Why not? After all, anyone who can strike Moonstone down in battle deserves a rest," Cormag remarked, walking off as Glen returned to his relaxing walk.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter...anyways hoped you enjoyed it cause Valter ain't done with his reign of mayhem just yet...Mwa ha ha ha! coughs You get what I mean...**Please Review!**


End file.
